Her Over Me
by Mammygirl112
Summary: Toxicon seducing Auto, her commander Mentioned characters belong to me


Auto was rather annoyed; things were not going his way and felt like his control was slipping. The Autobot ship had escaped right through his servos which made him furious beyond belief, his plan should have worked perfectly but it didn't and the Autobots escaped without a scratch.

He snarled to himself as he walked through the lone hallways of his ship, his mood as dark as the floor he walked. He hadn't being paying attention to the world around him when two arms wrapped around his waist and stretched out, the servos digging in. He irritably stopped and turned in arms to look into the optics of his SIC.

He growled in annoyance as Toxicon purred at him,

"I noticed you've been a bit 'stressed', is there anything your second in command can do for you to relieve it?" she wiggled her body suggestively against him making him sickened, he shoved her away with a glare. She stumbled back a few steps with a frown as he turned away and continued his way to his room to rest.

She followed him which he ignored as he walked; his room wasn't far from the Command Room just in case of an attack which he preferred than walking level upon level. He quickly entered his large room when he reached it; it was nicely furbished from the former commander's reign of terror upon the ship and its crew.

When the door closed he tiredly rubbed his optics and rested his palms there for a moment before he stretched out, several pops came from his back as he did so. He turned when he heard the door lock, revealing Toxicon who was resting against the door with a satisfied smirk, her tail moved back and forth like a just fed cats. He scowled at her as she pushed off the frame and approached with a seductive gate, before she could touch him he sneered,

"I'm not interested, get out." Toxicon ignored him as she reached up and removed her chestplate armor and dropped it. Auto looked away making her chuckle as her claws explored his abdomen,

"Don't need to be shy Commander, I'm here to serve you and…" she reached up and whispered huskily, "Please you…" he shuddered in revulsion which she took as pleasure. She continued to explore his body as he stood stiffly, she frowned. She felt him shudder but why wasn't he touching her back? She should just have to try being more aggressive than…

Auto gasped as her hand cupped his pelvic armor and dug in with the tips of her claws, she murmured encouragingly into his audio,

"Let me please you… I want to feel your power… Touch me, bite me, do anything _you want!_" there was a moment of silence before he dangerously looked at her look making her insides turn to slush. The next thing she knew she was being pinned to a built in wall shelf and things were falling out and shattering.

He held her pinned by her arms as he snarled,

"You'll regret this!" he pulled her closer and shoved her back into the sharp edges of the shelf again, she cried out. Not in pain but pleasure, she loved feeling pain during interfaces and she loved being dominated by her lovers but just the thought of having Auto inside her made her even hotter, her port clenched and fluids started to build up as he fist tightened around her arms. Probably going to leave marks but that's what she enjoyed, she shivered as he pinned her with his hips and started to grind their pelvic armor together.

Her back bowed and she cried out, she always dreamed about having her partner as lover when they first met and when he showed her his overpowering strength when they went into battle for the first time. When they worked together she was always turned on, how his body moved and his enemies falling to his feet made her quiver and now her dream was coming true even if it was just one night…

She was going to make it last…

She jerked her hips forward, moaning at the more friction they created, Auto narrowed his optics and thrust his hips. It made her wild,

"More!" she pleaded; she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to bring him closer. He released her arms and grabbed her hips, digging in hard, stilling her movements which made her cry out despair. He smirked at the power he had over her, his thoughts stopped there when he felt her claws dug into his back armor causing him to bleed. With wide optics he watched her bring one of her hands back and licked the energon with her glossa, she shuddered when she met his optics.

She let her glossa go over her lips for any energon that smeared,

"Glitch!" He snarled as he dragged her down to the ground and slammed her there. He took in a shaky breath making her smirk, he heard a small click and then wetness on his pelvic armor making him look down to her port revealed to him. He groaned as the fluids that flowed out eagerly and stained the floor,

"Please Commander…" Toxicon whined as she withered under him, her hand came up and dug into his waist, he smirked,

"'Please Commander' what?" he mocked, Toxicon looked up before crying out as he ground himself against her wet aching port.

"Spike me! Shove it in!" She screamed, she heard him chuckle darkly before a faint click and she felt his spike pressing in, she gasped at how large it was by only the head. She jerked her helm up to look at it but a massive palm grabbed her helm and slammed it back down and pinned it there making her whine.

He didn't give her a chance to adjust he just shoved it in and felt her stretch; she screamed out in pain and let out a sob which made him grin. Auto just started to thrust making her moan and pant, the pain was quickly gone making her snarl out in misery,

"Harder!" she demanded he eagerly did so, she loved the sound of their armor clanging together, the wet slapping noises and the heat he gave off, it was unbearable but it felt so good!

She opened her optics and peeked through his large servos as he kept her helm pinned down, his faceplate was twisted in pleasure and concentration as he continued to build up his pleasure. His optics opened and he met her optics as he thrust again and she bowed her back to show him her uncovered chestplate it didn't take long before his mouth slanted over a breast and suckled it as he continued his thrusting.

Toxicon bowed her back even more as she felt her orgasm coming, it was reaching its climax and she could tell Auto was close to his by his more desperate thrusts and growls. She needed more pain to explode so she jutted her breast more into his mouth making him bite down. She screamed as she exploded, he quickly came as he released her breast and roared out with his back bowed, his essence jetting into her port which eagerly accepted it. Milking it all, Toxicon fell down and panted with exhaustion; he released her helm and set both his palms side by side her helm, his optics closed before he removed his spike from her port.

Immediately it gushed out her fluids and his combined, staining his floor more which he did not care about at this moment. She released her claws from his waist, licking at the energon again like it was candy, she felt triumphant at finally being able to have processor blowing interface with him, she hoped it was the first step of him letting go Oasis-

"Please Oasis… Forgive me for being unfaithful…"

Her optics widened in horror before narrowing in anger, she clenched her servos into fists. When she got a hold of that femme? She was going to kill her.


End file.
